Red and Blue
by Allittakesipixiedust
Summary: "He took my candy and Wii remote and threatened to never give them back until I agreed with him. Sometimes I hate my boyfriend." A compilation of different KH pairings one shots. *No pairing requests for now!* Rated T for possible swearing.
1. one

Summary-  
"He took my candy and Wii remote and threatened to never give them back until I agreed with him. Sometimes I hate my boyfriend."  
I do not own KH or anything related to it, or Soul Eater.  
-

So it was that time of year again, where the decorations started appearing and costumes and various candies were covering the stores.

Yeah, Halloween.

Normally, I would like Halloween. Just staying home and watching Soul Eater or something, and eating all the candy I was supposed to give out to the little kids. I wasn't one for scary things, and I'm just lazy, so I usually let the kids pass this house up.

Not this year though.

My boyfriend, Roxas, wants to go to a haunted house, and intends on taking me with him. Which are scary, and like I said, I am not one for scary things.

"C'mon, Nam! It'll be fun!" He pleaded, standing in front of the TV.

"Roxas, I told you. I don't like scary things, and I have plans tonight." I said, trying to see past him.

"Yeah, because watching animes and eating the candy that is meant for little kids is a good plan."

"I think so."

"Well I don't! Pleeeease, just this one time?" He looked ready to get down on his hands and knees if I didn't agree.

I shook my head. "Why don't you take Kairi or someone?"

"Kairi is going with Sora. Remember? You were the one who got him to ask her in the first place."

"Xion?"

"Riku."

"Why don't you take your brother then?" I could never remember his brothers name.

"Ven? Hell no. He is the worst when it comes to scary things."

"And so am I!"  
"But-" He stopped mid sentence, and before I knew it, he was rushing towards me, quickly taking the bowl of candy and Wii remote out of my hands.

"You jerk!"

"I'm not giving these back til you agree!"

I huffed. "...Fiiine."

Roxas jumped up and down and rushed towards me, giving me the biggest hug ever, nearly choking me to death.

"Er… Roxas… Can't… Breathe…"

"Whoops- sorry, Nam."

Hey all! So this is just the first of a bunch of one shots that have pretty much nothing to do with each other. Its basically to get me back into the groove of writing this stuff.

So as you can probably tell, there's just a little bit of Rokunami in this one. There will probably be more fluff and such in later chapters, but I really wanted to do a Halloween one since its coming up, and couldn't find many places to fit in a bunch of fluff between the two (which is sad bc they're my OTP)!

Also, I am taking requests for pairings! Whether it be canonxcanon or OCxcanon or AU or Canon or whatnot, I will try my best to do so! But if its like Sora and Riku, I'm just doing friendship stuff. I have nothing against gay couples, but I just don't feel comfortable writing about it.

On another note, the title for this is absolutely random and don't ask me why I chose it. Owl City will most likely be my answer.


	2. two

I do not own KH or anything related to it.

Summary- I hid those drums somewhere I hoped he couldn't find them. Whatever gave him the courage to go into Cloud's room and somehow find them, I will never know.

Oh no.

The drums.

I can hear them from a mile away.

How did he find them?

Crapcrapcrapcrap…

"NAMINE!"

I flinched. I knew this day would come.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"I FOUND MY DRUMS!"

"I can tell…"

"WHAT'S THAT YOU SAID?"

"Nothing!"

"ALRIGHT. WELL I'LL BE OUT, STARTING A BAND WITH SORA! BE BACK IN A BIT!"

So um, let me get some things here straight. Roxas, my dear boyfriend, used to have these drums. They were the loudest things I've ever known, and one day in middle school, his mom came to my house with the drums in hand, asking me to hide them someplace he would never look.

So I hid them deep in the depths of my older brother, Clouds room. Roxas never went in there because Cloud freaked him out after the one time he came into the house when I was in the fifth grade with red all over his face. He thought Cloud had gotten into a fight, and that was the guys blood.

I thought I hid them well enough to where he wouldn't find the drums for a good while, longer than this, but apparently I was wrong.

Because now my boyfriend and his best friend are starting a band.

I sighed, and was about to turn on the TV, until I heard a knock. Dangit. I stood up to get the door, but quickly backed away when the door slammed open. On the other side was an angry Kairi.

"SORA FOUND HIS GUITAR."

I figured as much.

"Yeah… Roxas found his drums. What are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do? Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do. We'll kill em-!"

"Woah, woah, woah. No. We're not killing our boyfriends, Kai. Maybe uh… we'll just have to wait til this all passes?"

"Haha, no. Nam, you know better than this! When Sora puts his mind to something, he won't stop until he's got what he wants."

"Then we'll sneak into their houses when they're asleep, take the instruments, and throw them in the ocean."

"Or we could sell them."

"Sora and Roxas?!"

"No! The drums and guitar! What are you thinking, Namine?"

So that was a quick and short one, mostly because it was off the top of my head.

Also, remember that I'm taking requests for pairings for future chapters! PM me or leave a review saying a pairing (and there can be OC's but I need to know stuff about them if you want me to do something with your oc)!

Thanks for reading guys~

TheAnnoyingVoice- Aw, thanks! I'll try my best to make these as amazing and wonderful as needed, and thank you again for such a sweet review!:)


	3. three

Summary-

"I finally get the courage to tell him Iike him, and he tells me he has a date tonight. FML."

I do not own anything KH or related to it

Emma belongs to AnimeEmma

* * *

'Okay. Okay. I'm gonna do this.' I thought as I stopped in front of the door of the art room. I'd been waiting to do this all week, and pushing myself for the longest time to tell him how I feel, but I've never had the courage to.

But today I could tell I could do this.

I put my hand on the door knob and was about to open it, when the door opened, hitting me in the process.

"Oh, crap! Sorry Emma, that was uh… my bad?" I heard Riku's voice. I rubbed my forehead where I'd been hit and moved some dark brown bangs out of my face as he helped me up. "You okay?"

I nodded, "...Uh… yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to recollect my thoughts. 'Okay… what was I gonna say?' My mind was totally blank now, and all I could really do was just stare.

"Are you sure? You're acting kind of weird…"

"Yeah- Positive! I'm just thinking is all."

"Hm… alright. Hey, I have to tell you something."

I looked at him strangely; usually he just started saying whatever he needed to say without warning.

"Yeah?"

"You know that Kelcie girl?"

"The blonde one?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"What about her?"

"We're going out tonight. Gonna go get some pizza, then maybe a movie. So I'm gonna have to take a raincheck for tonight. We can watch Fairy Tail together some other time, right?"

Well that was surprising.

"Uh- um.. yeah! Yeah, that's fine. You go get 'er, tiger.."

"You sure you're alright with this?"

Did I not sound convincing enough? I thought I did…

"Of course! You're my best friend! Bestie for the restie! And I want you to be happy."

He laughed. "Well… fine. But not because you called us besties for the resties. That was pretty stupid, my friend."

I rolled my semi-blue eyes at him, "Whatever. You go fancy yourself up for your date-"

"Its not a date. We're hanging out."

"Its a date, and if I have to, I will call Kairi and tell her to give you a full on makeover, so go."

"...I don't even want to imagine how that would go. You win, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, though. I'm not gonna quit on you twice, I promise."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, walking towards the exit.

* * *

"So, he just… ditched you, basically?" Kairi asked, taking another drink of her coffee. I don't see how she can drink that stuff, but I guess we're all different.

"I guess you can say that? I don't really know. At least he told me and didn't make me feel like he didn't want to hang out ever again."

"That's true… but still! He coud've planned this date on some other night, not when you two had plans!"

"True… I still wouldn't think much of it though. Its one time, not that big of a deal."

"One time leads to another, which leads to another, and so on. Emma! You've gotta step up your game if you wanna win Riku's heart!"

I thought about her… 'motivational' speech for a second, "Huh...maybe you're right!"

"Of course I am! Now go get 'em, tiger!"

Didn't I say that to Riku earlier?

* * *

So, after Kairi almost pushed me to Riku's front door, I was standing there, wondering how I was going to tell him I liked him.

Kairi didn't really help me with that part. I guessed that she wanted me to figure that out myself, or she just forgot.

I was about to knock on the door, but before I could, I was hit in the face.

By the door.

With who behind it?

Riku.

I groaned as I rubbed my head, sitting up. Thank god there were no stairs…

"Crap, why am I always hitting you with doors?" I heard him ask as he helped me up.

"I don't really know, but its gonna have to stop soon. I think I'm going to get a concussion sooner or later…"

"Pff, I don't hit you that hard."

"Oh whatever, Riku, I have to tell you something."

"Well, spill it."

"U-um… I.. I like you."

"I like you too, Emma. And?"

"No- I mean… like like."

"Like like?"

"Yes, like like."

"And how long have you… like liked me?"

"A while. But that's not the point! I just… wanted to tell you, because it felt wrong that you didn't know and… yeah."

"Then I guess you should know that I feel the same."

"Wha-?"

"Do we have to go over this again?"

I exhaled after holding my breath, then laughed. "No, I guess not."

* * *

A/N:

Well? I really hope you liked it AnimeEmma, and also, I'm sorry if you didn't really want an AU, I just haven't been in the mood to write stuff canonly!

Also, remember to keep sending me some requests! Next time should be Sokai, but if you guys want a different pairing, I am all for hearing your thoughts!


	4. four

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything related to it c:

Or the movie "Say Anything"

Or Taco Bell.

….

Even though I wish.

* * *

Summary:

"Some guys write their special someone a song. Which is what Sora did. But his song was just plain awful. So to make it up to me, he bought me Taco Bell."

* * *

Kairi's POV:

"Hey Kairi!"

I looked out my window, surprised to see Sora standing outside with a boombox held above his head (most likely held by Riku, but he was trying to pretend he was holding it.) in a "Say Anything" fashion.

It was then when he turned on somme music and started to sing.

"Kairiiiiiii… your hair sometimes smells like strawberrieeeees… and you can sometimes be kinda scaryyyy… but I love you anywayyyyyys!" He sang, out of tune, might I add.

"And your hair reminds me of a cherry when its wettt…" The music was then turned off, and "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel started playing.

"Um… this works too." I heard Sora say. I held back a laugh when I saw Riku roll his eyes as he walked away. The boombox was left in Sora's hands now, and he nearly dropped it, but caught it just in time.

"You know, that was really awful." He said as I climbed down the ladder next to my balcony. I used it to sneak out at night, or when I was too lazy to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, I noticed." I smiled.

"How about we just go to Taco Bell and forget this ever happened?"

"You know just how to win my heart."

"Do you have munny?"

"Sora!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I have enough for the both of us." He smiled, leaving the boombox on the ground and taking my hand. I was kind of hoping we could've rode off on a motorcycle or something, but that would probably have ended in death, so I was partially relieved.

"Good. Have I ever told you I love you?"

"You just did."

* * *

A/N:

Wow that took way longer than it should've. And its so short! I'm sorry guys, I recently hit a writers block, and this was the best I could do for the time being. Anyways! I'm still taking requests and such, so you guys keep on PM-ing me and leaving reviews!

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be some Larxel (Larxene and Axel)! I've never written those two before, so we'll see how this goes… :D

Also, 2.5 was announced! I'm so excited! I got 1.5 the day it came out (haven't beaten it yet..) and its already been announced! That's awesome! And the KH3 teaser... oh dear god that made my entire week! Ahhh SE, you make me so happy:)


End file.
